


Avocato x Male!Reader x Gary Goodspeed SMUT

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: You told Quinn that you were going to take a shower, but did you tell Gary and Avocato?





	Avocato x Male!Reader x Gary Goodspeed SMUT

You stomped into the ship, full of blood and alien goop, or was it even alien goop? You had no idea and you didn’t even care. Quinn followed behind you somehow clean, you envied her for that. “Where’s Avocato and Gary?” You asked wiping your face “Fooling around the alien goop outside why?” You turned to her and gave a ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me?’ look. “I need a shower” “For a guy you sure acted like a women.” “I AM COVERED IN BLOOD AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE! SMELL ME” You walked over to her “SMELL ME!” Quinn wrinkled her nose “Okay! Okay! Take your freaking shower!” You huffed and walked towards the bathroom already taking off your clothes.

You sighed as you walked into the shower, feeling the hot water hitting on your aching back, looking down at the drain you saw red and green mix together and disappear into the drain. Okay Ew. You grabbed the shampoo and squirted a glob onto your hands, you began to scrub your hair trying to get rid of the dried blood. Once you felt it was clean enough you point your head under the water to rinse. You then grabbed a washcloth that was hanging on the faucet and began to wash your body.

Once you finally felt clean you turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry. Stepping out of the shower you began to dry, letting the water on your body drip down to the rug. As you were drying your hair you heard a click, shrugging it off you went back to drying your hair. But a soft gasp stopped you, looking up Avocato was standing in the doorway, holding his bloody shirt. You blushed and fumbled with the towel trying to wrap it around your waist. “U-Um what are you doing in here?” Avocato bit his lip and looked you up and down “Was going to take a shower” You looked away from his gaze “I-I told Quinn I was taking a shower, I thought she would of told you” Avocato licked his lips “She told me no one was in here.” You groaned “Of course she did.” Ever since you told her you were Bisexual she tried to get you with every hot guy she could find but turned them down. You had eyes on one actually two people. Wait this isn’t the time to think about that, Avocato was staring at you while you were just in a towel.

You blushed “Um I’ll just go” You walked towards the door. Avocato grabbed you wrist and pulled him towards his body, you gasped as you felt something brush your leg. Avocato nuzzled his face into your neck purring and leaving a trail of kisses. “A-Avocato” “Yeah baby?” You pushed yourself away a bit “Avocato I like you, I really do but I don’t want this to be a one time thing” Avocato grinned “This won’t baby” You yelped as he lifted you up wrapping your legs around his waist and pushing you against the wall. “You know Gary and I have been fighting for you for a long time” You blushed, the two guys you like actually like you back? Huh who would of knew. Avocato nibbled on your neck and began to grind against, this can’t be real this has to be a dream! You moaned throwing your head back and the small pleasure, but you needed more. “Please Avo, just fuck me! No foreplay!” He chuckled and unwrapped your towel, showing you’re harden cock. Avocato brought you over to the counter and placed you on it and quickly pulled down his boxers and pants.

Avocato held up two fingers to your face “Suck” he commanded. You blushed but wrapped your mouth around his fingers and began to wet them, the fur felt strange on your tongue but you didn’t complain. Once he deemed they were wet enough he pulled his fingers from his mouth and placed them in front your opening “Ever do this before?” You nodded “Yeah.” He didn’t question any further and pushed them inside you. You moaned at the stretch, his fingers were way better than yours but there was no pain. Avocato began to scissor you, his fingers hitting all the right places.

Avocato pulled his fingers out making you whine from the loss. He grabbed his harden cock giving in a few pumps and lined it with your entrance “You ready?” You nodded. He grabbed your face with one of his hands “Y/N, tell me your ready, I won’t force you” You stared into his golden eyes, there was so much love in them. “I want this” Avocato nodded and pushed into you, pressing his lips against yours. You moaned into the kiss, god he was big. Once he was all the way in he looked at you waiting for your signal. “P-Please move” he thrusted into you grinning at the noises you made. You wrapped your arms around his neck gripping on to his fur on the back of his head, he growled and began to fasten his thrusts.

“HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP” Your eyes widen in shock, you looked over to see Gary in nothing but his underwear, looking at you both. You blushed and hid your face in Avocato’s furry chest, hoping Gary would just leave. Avocato grinned and thrusted hard making you throw your head back and moan “Care to join us Gary?” Gary grinned and took off his underwear “Oh my crap yes!” Avocato pulled out of you, you whined. “Get on the floor on your knees” You did as you were told and got on the floor, your ass in the air. Gary kneeled down “You okay with this Y/N?” You nodded “Just go easy please?” Gary nodded and placed his cock against your lips. You opened your mouth taking his cock in. Avocato pushed back into you making moan around Gary’s cock. Gary groaned and began to slowly thrust in and out of your mouth. Avocato went back to his fast pace, hitting that spot just right making you claw at the rug.

Spit ran down your mouth has Gary fucked your mouth, Avocato growled behind you clawing onto your waist leaving marks. “I’m gonna!” Your eyes widen has Gary shot his seed into your mouth, he pulled out letting you breath, his seed dripped from your mouth. Avocato felt you tighten around his cock and fasten his pace. “Avo!” You felt little spikes grip your insides “What is that!?” Gary grinned “Cats have spikes are their dicks” “I-I’m not a cat!” with one more thrust both you and Avocato came.

Panting you flopped on the rug tired and sticky “Avocato please pull out” Avocato gave a nervous laugh “I’m kinda knotted to you right now?” You groaned “Of course you are” Avocato brought you to his lap “It won’t be long” You nodded and held his hand. “Your lucky I like you guys or I would have never done this.”

“Hey guys! Quinn wanted to know what you guys were doing!” You stared at KVN wide eyed “Oooo! Nice!” “KVN GET OUT!” You screeched.


End file.
